


A Matter of Custody

by tonsil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, F/M, Humor, I swear I'll never write him dead, Sandor is alive, the stark sisters can never agree on anything, who gets the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonsil/pseuds/tonsil
Summary: The Stark sisters rarely ever agreed on anything, least of all on who gets Sandor Clegane.





	A Matter of Custody

“Thank you.”

Those were the last words Sandor heard during the siege on King’s Landing. Next was all darkness, and after that, he woke up in an unfamiliar bed with his head pounding. The way he’d been told of it, the little bitch had whacked him over the head with the hilt of her tiny sword and knocked him clean out. Then sat on his unconscious body twiddling her thumbs till it was over, donning the face of an unremarkable soldier and ignoring Cersei and Gregor when they had come down the steps. 

“You didn’t have your kill. Neither did I,” she had explained when she came to see him. 

Didn’t matter anyway, they all had perished beneath the rubble of the Red Keep. Now they were all at the docks, the sisters saying goodbye to their brother who didn’t look too cut up about his punishment and Sandor, helping the brothers in black load their boat for who knows fuck why. 

“I’m not going back to Winterfell.”   


“Where are you going?”   


“What’s west of Westeros? You coming with me Hound?”

Sandor turned towards the trio at the question. Sansa scoffed in an amused manner, “Of course he isn’t.”

Arya turned to her older sister, “Why the hell not?”

“Because he’s going north with me.”

“According to whom?”

Sansa stretched to her full height to tower over her sister and folded her arms behind her back, “Me.”

“Why would he want to go north with you?”

“Why would he want to go galavanting who knows where with you?”

Arya crossed her arms and yelled, “Because it’ll be fun!”

Sansa sniffed and rose her voice to a stern shout, “Maybe he doesn’t want to have fun, maybe he wants to be a part of a household that respects and appreciates him!”

“Why would he want to waste the rest of his life protecting you?”

“He protected me before.”

Arya stomped her foot, “He protected me too! That doesn’t mean anything!”

Sansa smirked, “He only protected you because he felt guilty that he left me with the Lannisters.”

“He’s probably glad he did! You would have whined the whole way.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m sure he loved being left in a field to bleed out and die.”

“Perhaps Tyrion would give you a nice piece of land in the Westerlands,” Jon offered into the conversation timidly.

Both of Jon’s sister’s whirled on him, “Absolutely not! That is the stupidest thing to ever come out of your mouth!”

They then turned back around and continued to argue with one another. Jon looked at Sandor, “Did you have a plan for after?”

Sandor shrugged, “Drink myself to an early grave?”

Jon nodded and looked at his sisters, “Sometimes having them love you is worse than having no one love you at all.”


End file.
